


It's a goddamn shame - Chad Fic

by Chad Warwick (FanficbyLee)



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficbyLee/pseuds/Chad%20Warwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>During season 1, I'd say shortly after the Harmons moved into Chad's house.</p>
    </blockquote>





	It's a goddamn shame - Chad Fic

**Author's Note:**

> During season 1, I'd say shortly after the Harmons moved into Chad's house.

Character: Chad/Patrick, mentions of the Harmons  
Genre: Slash  
Author: [](http://chad-warwick.livejournal.com/profile)[**chad_warwick**](http://chad-warwick.livejournal.com/)  
Fandom: American Horror Story  
Word count: 700  
Rating: NC17  
Prompts: Meme #3 It was a dark and stormy night for [](http://a-muse-meme.livejournal.com/profile)[**a_muse_meme**](http://a-muse-meme.livejournal.com/)  
Notes: During season 1, I'd say shortly after the Harmons moved into Chad's house.

Rain hammered against the windows, and I wrapped my arms around myself while lightning flashed across the sky. There was no reason for me to shiver. I couldn’t feel the cold. The dead don’t care about the weather, but I did. I was worried that the roof might leak. Pat and I never got to finish the entire roof, and god knows the Harmons hadn’t taken care of it. Not that Marcy told them that it might be less than perfect. I’d listened in on her song and dance when she’d shown my house to potential new owners. I thought about using the fireplace poker on her a few times when she’d crack some bigoted gay remark, or when she’d insult my decorating skill. But I would never touch that after what Tate did with it.

I did not put that hideous Contact Paper that she called wallpaper over the murals. I spent weeks steaming off the wallpaper that Constance and the other owners had plastered over them. The last thing I’d do would be to cover them again. I’d bled the first time for the house when I’d been stripping that goddamn ugly paper off of them. The sight of the Devil’s face peering at me from behind the wallpaper surprised me so much that I fell off my stepladder, and I cut my forehead on the hearth of the fireplace. Pat had taken such good care of me then.

But the Harmons, they’re too busy to look at the roof or anything really. Vivien’s been doing her best to clean off the wallpaper. I think it’s funny that we started in the same place. Of course unlike me, she didn’t have to fight an antiquated kitchen that was obviously designed by someone who didn’t cook. She got my kitchen. My beautiful kitchen, and I was honestly thankful that she seemed to be able to cook. I’d hate to see all that I’d done go to waste.

Ben’s too caught up in his guilt or what passes for guilt where he’s concerned. He and Patrick are two of a kind. They’ve got someone at home, ready willing and able to fuck their brains out, but they’d rather look for someone else. His little girlfriend keeps calling him. I listened in on their conversations. I’d have to find away to let Vivien know that her scumbag whore of a husband was still jerking off when he talks to Hayden or after her sees Moira. I’ve never understood Moira’s effect on men. I adore her, but I’d think with Dr. Harmon’s taste for 20 year old college students that Moira would be a bit old for him.

Their daughter was a mess, but she also had her shit together better than her parents. I thought about appearing and talking to her. It made me wince when she’d cut herself, but Tate had attached himself to her like Velcro. I do not mingle in Tate’s affairs, and I’d be perfectly happy… as happy as any of us can be here… if he never came near me again. I’ll be damned if I make nice to my murderer.

Besides, I think he seduced Pat when we were alive. He is Pat’s type.

“What are you thinking about?” Speak of spousal scumbags, there was my ball and chain. He was leaning against the wall with his legs crossed at the ankles. Christ, I hate how gorgeous he is, and I wished for the umpteenth time that everything had turned out differently that I’d found another house to buy.

“I’m thinking about Dr. Harmon.” It wasn’t a lie. I had been after all. “Thinking about what an incredible ass he has.” Is. Not all that different. “I watched him the other day, and all I could think was, what a fucking shame?”

“What’s a shame about Dr. Harmon, Chad? That he’s not on our team?”

“No, it’s a shame,” I said, as thunder shook the house and the lights flickered. I smiled. I loved it when Mother Nature set the scene. “It’s a shame that Dr. Harmon’s as much of a slut as you are.”  
*****  



End file.
